


suffering will someday draw forth happiness

by jutsuzuban



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Gen, Kai cooks, Lazy Mornings, Lloyd and Cry steal Cole's clothes and that's just how it is baby, Mornings, it's a quiet morning and you are a loved nindroid, slight angst at the beginning, title is from an idolish7 song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuzuban/pseuds/jutsuzuban
Summary: Cryptor is alone and the people he loves most in his life start to trickle into the room.
Relationships: Cryptor & Everyone, Ninja Team Family
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	suffering will someday draw forth happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sayijo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayijo/gifts).



> Sayi I love yooouuuuuu <3

Since the day he was manufactured and taken off the factory conveyor belt, Cryptor knew he wasn’t worth the water in his systems if he didn’t execute the Overlord’s every command with pinpoint accuracy and perfection. The amount of snapped wires and loose bolts Cryptor caused doing all the tasks he could and more were all well worth the rare “Good job” his master would tell him. It was the same when he joined the Sons of Garmadon--Cryptor, as Mr. E, would do his job, inform the Quiet One of his success, and receive another “Good job” or a rare(and better)”Thanks.” He’d then go to Ultraviolet or a dark corner for a quick repair.

Of course, those days were behind him now. Cryptor no longer sought after blind praise, nor did he need it.

But it was nice sometimes.

“Oh?” There’s an inquisitive hum from the counter where Cryptor had set aside the morning drinks for the others in their respective cups--the blue and green bear-shaped mugs filled with orange juice, the two matching red cups (one had a blue stripe messily painted on) both holding coffee (straight black…), the literally-carved-from-ice glass that contained water mixed with coolant, and the black mug with a dragon carved on the handle filled with chocolate milk.

“Ah hey, you’re up,” Cryptor greets Jay as he plops onto a seat at the counter, eyes squinted and dazed. He makes a noncommittal noise as he gropes blindly for his mug, bringing up the cup reminiscent of a gummy bear to his lips and taking a sip of orange juice. Cryptor returns to brewing his own coffee, and making sure Jay wasn’t looking, dumped in what could’ve been a pound of sugar (Kai would have a fit if he knew). 

“G’merning,” Lloyd slurs, trotting in with Nya following behind him, her hands splayed out in front of her should Lloyd trip over his feet. True to her intuition (and Cryptor’s ever present amusement), Lloyd’s toe clips his heel and he’s startled enough to lean forever. Nya catches the back of his--Cole’s--shirt, pulling him back up and guiding him to sit next to Jay. Lloyd hums in thanks, and picks up his own juice.

“Hey there,” Nya says to Cryptor, and he thinks she’s looking much more awake than she should be, but when she goes to take a sip of her coffee, it’s at least 10-seconds long, so Cryptor knows she’s very tired.

Cryptor hums back in greeting, which causes Jay to hum after him in his higher pitch. Lloyd snorts into his juice, which leads to Nya cuffing his shoulder. 

“Seems we’re all lively this morning,” Zane says in lieu of a greeting, and Cryptor acknowledges him by lifting his cup in the other nindroid’s direction. Zane smiles at Cryptor, and says a soft “Thanks” as he drinks his green-tinted water, settling in next to Nya and taking up the last seat at the counter. Cole and Kai are the last two to come into the kitchen, both bleary-eyed and stifling yawns.

“Is that my hoodie?” Cole asks, squinting at Cryptor, and Cryptor grins into his coffee. “Maybe.”

“Brat,” Cole huffs, lightly kicking at Cryptor’s ankle as he passes by to open the fridge. Cryptor retaliates by pushing at his heel, starting an odd game of footsies.

“Oi oi, stop that!” Kai groans, picking up a spatula and waving it in a threatening matter (not that it was). “It’s my turn to cook, so you ‘brats’ should leave the dangerous kitchen.”

“I’m older than you,” is all Cole says before he leaves the kitchen, rounding the corner to stand on the opposite side of the counter with everyone else. Cryptor notes he’s holding a sandwich he made the night before behind his back, but he doesn’t point it out and neither does anyone else while Kai’s back is turned away from Cole. Cole winks at Cryptor though when the nindroid makes eye contact, and lifts his cup in a slight toast before taking a sip.

“Is that coffee? Let me have a taste.” Cryptor jerks the hand holding his cup away, thankful he drank enough so that it didn’t spill over the top. Kai’s request was innocent enough, but the hard look in his eyes said a different story--Cryptor didn’t like it.

“There’s no sugar, don’t worry.” The nindroid mutters, moving the cup to drink more and maybe the rest of it so Kai couldn’t ask for some. Kai’s eyes narrow, but he’s on kitchen duty, so he lets Cryptor have the win and goes to make breakfast. Jay’s eyes twinkle as he snickers, looking at Cryptor with a knowing look in his eyes.

Fighting the urge to stick out his tongue, Cryptor glares at Jay, who keeps smiling. The nindroid strides out of the kitchen, joining the other five to watch Kai go through the motions of cracking eggs and whipping pancake batter. Two minutes in, Zane corrects Kai, Kai gets defensive and does more wrong, Lloyd yelps when a pot is knocked over onto the floor, and Cole sneezes when flour drifts in his direction. Nya rolls her eyes and as usual, she moves to join Kai in the kitchen, but Cryptor notes she joined him a minute and 14 seconds later, so today’s going to be a good day. Jay complains loudly he’s hungry, and both siblings chew him out in unison that he could’ve made himself food beforehand like Cole, who looked startled to be named. 

Cryptor smiles as he drinks the rest of his coffee, and goes to reheat Kai’s now cooled, room-temperature drink. He thinks that if he could go back in time, he wouldn’t change a thing, because it’s led him here, and it’s perfect. He’s learned to love the quiet thanks, the voiced gratefulness, and he’s more happy than he’s ever been.


End file.
